


余温

by NOYA979



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOYA979/pseuds/NOYA979
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. 余温chapter01

李振洋，国内当红顶流，涉猎极为广泛，模特出生但是偏偏喜欢唱跳走了爱豆这条路，真是老天爷赏饭吃，李振洋就该火，又因为长了一张极具电影感的高级脸，许多导演都找上经纪公司想跟李振洋合作电影，经纪公司自然不会放过任何能赚钱的机会，毕竟一个公司火一人全公司都能吃好几年，李振洋就这样成功的曝光在大家面前也同时坐拥了一堆小迷妹。

赶完年前的最后一条通告，李振洋就算正式放假了。今年洋爸洋妈都趁着春节出去旅游了，李振洋也正好借着这个机会给自己安排个乔迁大喜。他其实挺高兴不要回家的，因为可以避免七大姑八大姨的一堆亡命催婚，他这个新年耳根子可以落个清净。

来北京这么久了李振洋也没好好认真挑选过一套属于自己的房子，他趁着下半年有点空余时间就去各大高档小区看了看房，一眼就相中了眼前这套带精装修的小巧公寓，他不喜欢大房子，一是觉得不温馨二是怕鬼，他买下的这套房找设计师设计了家具格局之后可谓麻雀虽小五脏俱全，十分符合他精致男人的品味。

李振洋甚至还找风水师看过风水，他正好住七楼，风水师说这楼层七意味着上升，毕竟七上八下，夸他选的好，事业会蒸蒸日上桃花会时时盛开。再加上公寓离公司也近，要办点什么事都挺方便，李振洋对这房子真的赞不绝口。

要数他最喜欢的还是眼前这扇落地窗，站在这里可以看到小区楼下从四楼向外延伸的空中花园，花园到冬天就被大雪层层铺盖，天晴了阳光照耀着还没来得及融化的白雪亮晶晶的，此时他正好看到一个大男孩在花园雪地里不停翻着自己手里的相机，男孩看得太入迷仔细头都要埋到相机里去，李振洋看着他头上的小揪揪觉着有点眼熟但又想不起来具体在哪见过。

他盯着大男孩看了会儿就转身去收拾东西了，明天就是除夕，今天非得把搬来的衣服洗漱用品啥的都收拾好才行，毕竟他有点强迫症还有点洁癖，想要干净利索迎新年。

岳明辉还站在雪地里看着自己拍的大图抿嘴笑个不停，他把这套图作为新站开站礼物，他很庆幸自己去了李振洋年前的最后一场活动，起码新年开站图个吉利。虽然那天他站在人群最后方（因为他自己是个男生个子也高不好意思去跟小姑娘挤），但他的长焦镜头可不是吹的，站得远也能拍到舞台高清大图，他认为自己今年做的最对的决定就是买了这台相机和这套镜头。

“岳哥，岳哥！”  
灵超在房里伸着头对外喊着，他已经看到岳明辉在雪地里傻笑了一个多小时了，再不回屋怕是真要变成傻子了。

岳明辉听到弟弟催促的声音了这才收起憨笑也收起相机往回走。

“诺，我点了你最爱喝的桃桃乌龙，对你不错吧。”灵超邀功似的想听见夸奖。

“哎哟，我们小弟长大了哈长大了。”岳明辉拍拍灵超的肩顺起手边的桃桃乌龙就开始狂喝，在雪地站那么久笑那么久，不渴才怪。岳明辉虽说是个一米八几的大男人，但也跟个小女生似的特爱喝奶茶，他这也算是饭随爱豆了，李振洋也特爱喝，只不过岳明辉钟情于桃桃乌龙李振洋流连于抹茶红豆罢了。

岳明辉是灵超的发小，两人虽说年龄差这么多但各方面还都挺聊得来，毕竟两人家里长辈是老交情了，灵超一出生就跟着岳明辉一起玩儿，久而久之就跟亲兄弟没两样，每年过年两家人都会一起吃年饭，他们兄弟俩也不知道什么毛病，每次除夕前一天都要俩人先聚一聚，灵超今年喊岳明辉来自己家看看自己的新房子，在家里做饭也冲冲喜气，他知道岳明辉厨艺了得做的一手好菜。

岳明辉刚喝完就听见灵超兴奋的喊道：“哥！我们今晚烧烤吧！我买的家庭烧烤机到了！顺丰就是给力啊哇哈哈哈哈哈哈！”说着就出门去拿快递。

岳明辉无奈自己弟弟喜欢烧烤，这大冬天的吃火锅不更得劲吗。他只好拿出手机开始订菜，肉丸，牛肉，羊肉，韭菜，土豆…

李振洋刚收拾完东西，正好在准备晚上吃什么，好不容易过个年就先放纵一下吃顿好的吧，他拿起手机开始游览美团，番茄锅和牛油锅吧，来份虾滑，牛肉，羊肉，玉米，山药…就这么看着呢，李振洋就已经开始咽口水了，毕竟自己苦力了一下午怎么说也饿得前胸贴后背了。突然一个想法蹦进他的脑袋，之前窗外雪地里的那个大男孩，他有点儿好奇这个男孩住第几层呢…都过年了还不回老家估计是跟女朋友一起过年吧…但看着满屏美食刚才那点好奇也就都烟消云散了。

在新房子里过了一整晚李振洋虽说有点认床失眠但总的来说还是睡得挺香，一觉睡到大中午起床还有点头晕。但是满屋子的火锅余味儿让他立马清醒了，李振洋昨晚吃着吃着火锅也懒得收拾了就摊在那儿一堆残渣，洁癖患者哪能闻得了一丝跟这个家不合的味道，他还没来得及买空气清新剂，就拿起手边的云淡风轻开始狂喷，正好走到落地窗前拉开窗帘就看到那个小揪揪大男孩和一个看上去年龄比他小些的男孩提着一堆年货往外走，他这个窗还能望见小区大门，可真行他想着，估计那小揪揪是个北京户口，家里老北京人呢都是。这可还真让李振洋说中了。

李振洋抄起电话准备给爸妈通个视频让二老看看新房子，他对着手机叭叭叭叭扯了一通之后又开始收拾屋子了，他突然不知道哪根筋抽抽了，着他俩不会是拿着年货去见女朋友吧，不知道为啥他想到这竟然有点伤感，他甩甩头让自己清醒清醒，怎么自从昨天见到大男孩之后满脑子都是他了呢…还老想着人有没有女朋友…

李振洋就这样思绪混乱吃喝放纵的过了一个星期春节，期间他还去经常桌游的地方杀了几把也没好到哪去，思绪混乱水平直线下降，直到经纪人给他打电话通知年后行程了他才感觉像从梦里醒过来似的。

艺人哪里还能完整过春节，尤其是当红鲜肉，像这样能给李振洋一个星期休息时间已经是最大优惠享受了，毕竟他也是很久很久没有好好过年了，顶多回去吃个饭，但他也不觉得有多伤感，可能是平常家里亲戚关系都挺好经常联系的缘故吧。李振洋从小被泡在蜜糖罐子里长大，这正好养成了他温柔，谦逊平和的性格。他一直相信想要手舞足蹈，必须要言之有物，所以没事就看书也是他多年养成的好习惯。

年后的活动接踵而至，开年首秀就是品牌方广告拍摄外景定妆照，李振洋在圈里出了名的出片快，他对这些笑场面早就驾轻就熟了。

这些活动通常都会放点粉丝进场，尤其是这种大牌，大家也有心照不宣，有钱的站姐会去黄牛手里拿票，有关系的站姐会拖人混进媒体区，反正只要能拍到自己爱豆，各路子都能通。

岳明辉当然不例外，新站才开业呢，他就收获了不少粉丝，因为拍图高清修图一流，还能抓拍到很多李振洋的微妙小表情，自然是粉丝们的头号喜欢。粉丝们又不知从哪里得知这是个男粉开的站子就更加物以稀为贵了，他的号刚开没多久粉丝数量都快赶上李振洋本人了。

岳明辉目前最不缺的就是钱，在英国留学打工存下了挺多钱，之后毕业跟着死党开公司也赚了挺多，后来公司蒸蒸日上稳定下来，朋友要他趁这个时机赶紧圆梦编剧梦，要他别管公司事情在家好好写剧本，岳明辉自然而然公司的事情就管的少了，年底拿个分红那也是拿得盆满钵满的，但是他这倒好啊，在家剧本没写出来倒是看上了个大帅哥要跑来圆粉丝梦。死党也还支持他，觉得这孩子读书幸苦憋屈这么多年难得除了编剧之外还有点别的爱好。

岳明辉跟黄牛交易过票子之后进场钻入人群开始等待主角的到来，岳明辉一进粉丝区站姐们的目光就都齐刷刷落到他头上，这也…太好看了？有部分站姐甚至将镜头对准他拍了起来…

“你就是小月亮吧，新站的皮下？”李振洋某个大站子站姐跟岳明辉搭讪到。

“哈？嗯…嘻嘻…。”岳明辉不知道该说啥，自己也一把年纪了还来追星他本人挺害羞的，一手捧着相机一手挠挠头到。

“哇，岳哥？小月亮？？我们可是久仰大名啊！…”听到岳明辉承认自己的身份后站姐们纷纷围拢他想要一睹新站芳容。岳明辉就是这样被围在人群中回答七七八八的问题直到李振洋登场。

李振洋平常不太关注粉丝区的具体面孔，但今天他一站定开始拍摄就看到粉丝区一个突兀的高个子男生穿着羽绒服带着相机口罩的对准他狂按快门，他觉得这人咋越看越像小揪揪大男孩呢，只可惜大男孩今天没扎小揪揪。他越想越在意深情也有些游走了，好在还是个专业模特能够迅速调整到拍摄状态。

但李振洋还在想，这就是那个小揪揪吧，想着不自觉微微皱起了眉头但很快就消散了，这一幕正好被岳明辉拍下来了，他看着屏幕里有些许愁苦神情的洋洋心里一紧，这是遇上什么糟心事了。

散场后岳明辉想偷摸着走进拍摄大楼内看看，心里还在想着自己洋洋到底遇上什么愁苦事情了想着就滑动手机开始给自己哥挑选礼物想着洋哥收到礼物能开心点，李振洋呢也还在想着小揪揪大男孩的事，两个有心事的人走路都不咋看路——啪！

岳明辉的手机被撞掉在地上飞出去几米远，他立刻头也不抬的跑去捡手机没好气的对着眼前人吼：“你有毛病吗！走路没长眼啊！”操着一股子浓厚的京腔，吼起人来声音还黏糊糊的。

“不好意…”

“老天爷，洋洋？？”李振洋话都没说完呢就被刚抬头看着自己的大男孩的惊呼声给打断了。

“手机我给你重新买一台吧，都撞成这样了。”李振洋看着男孩手里被撞成碎还时不时掉渣的手机心里很愧疚，但更令他惊喜的是这个大男孩没想到长这么好看，天生粉红粉红亮晶晶的月牙眼，生气鼓着腮帮子也这么可爱，他觉得这是他见过的最好看的男孩子。他敢断定，这绝对是小揪揪。

“啊，不了洋洋我先走了。”岳明辉毫不犹豫的拒绝了李振洋拿着破手机背着相机如一阵风似的赶紧消失在李振洋视线里。

李振洋有些懵但还是异常开心，不知道为啥他觉着自己脸红发烧了，有点初恋的感觉。他的脑子里现在全是大男孩生气又可爱的脸。

岳明辉跑到室外大口喘着气手一直给自己顺气生怕下一秒要猝倒在地。他边呼气边想着，以后再也不能随便闯人大楼去了，这他妈心肌梗塞都要吓出来了，近距离看实物到底还是不同，李振洋真的太他妈帅了，再不走都要硬起来了…


	2. 余温chapter02

李振洋还沉浸在刚才看到的大男孩精致的相貌之中，没想到认为自己已经够帅的了，但是大男孩的帅气又是不同于他的另一种韵味，他李振洋正好吃这一套。李振洋虽说嘴里没发出笑声，但是他的桃花眼已经眯成了一条缝。

李振洋边走边边推断，小揪揪一定是自己的粉丝，不然他怎么会出现在这里还带着相机，自己也没啥花边新闻也不存在在品牌广告拍摄时还会出现狗仔，而且长这么帅的肯定也不是这儿工作人员不然他李振洋早就知道并且搞到手了。思来想去他就断定小揪揪绝对是自己的粉丝，说不定还是一个长期给自己拍图的站哥…说到这儿李振洋拍了下自己的脑门子，噢！想起来了，在年前最后一场盛典上他好像在人群中看到过这个大男孩，当时还扎着小揪揪呢！这下就都对上了，不难怪总觉得自己在哪见过呢李振洋如自己给自己醍醐灌顶般捋清楚了思路。

他突然非常期待之后的每一次活动了，他暗下决心一定会在人群中寻找到小揪揪的镜头给他无数对视。

果然之后的活动李振洋都顺利在现场找到了自己心心念念的大男孩，但是奈何大男孩从来不跟机场只跟活动舞台现场，这一个多月过去了他也没跟大男孩说上一句话。

岳明辉倒是新站子营业乐在其中，他跟大家伙们混熟了之后进了个站姐大群，里边全是大粉站姐，因为是男粉又有本事，所以大家都很尊敬他叫他岳哥。

他还给自己重新买了台手机并把之前那个碎得不成样的手机收藏起来了，说这是洋洋碰过的手机具有非同一般的纪念价值。他还想着李振洋的手是不是有魔力啊，自己手机碎成艺术品不说还撞碎人家手机，估计手机都觉着他手烫机。

日子就这样不温不火的过着，岳明辉守着粉丝和偶像间的安全距离防线，自觉做好站哥的本职工作，李振洋则更加拼命热爱工作，挂念着小揪揪大男孩。他由于工作繁忙，家都没怎么回，要回也是半夜三更，跟小区大部分人作息都不太一样。

但是岳明辉最近遇上一件令他十分苦恼的事情，自己弟弟灵超要出国留学了，房子问题没法解决。灵超一直以自己岳哥作为榜样，出国留学也是他早就在申请落实的事情了，他想跟岳哥去同一个学校。但是等具体流程申请完毕这才一本正经告诉自己哥哥，还说这房子刚买的他也不想租出去就让岳哥来自己家住也算帮自己房子添点人气。

岳明辉犹豫了很久，一是他觉得麻烦不想搬家，二是他现在住的地方离自己公司很近，虽说不用总去公司但是还是得时不时过去瞅两眼，灵超这里离公司太远了他觉着不方便。

岳明辉对灵超说融自己思考两天，两天后给他答复。灵超也没多说整理出利弊表发给岳明辉了。岳明辉还没来得及看呢就被朋友拉出去组局了。

这个局的发起者是自己在电视台工作的本科大学同学—董岩磊，当时两人因为篮球结缘，后来忙公司忙事业很久没见面，这不刚好岳明辉看着李振洋晚上也没行程也不用追星了就答应了跟董岩磊来几把桌游。磊子还特意提醒他：“晚上有个大帅哥要来，一定是你喜欢的。”岳明辉捣鼓了一阵子，穿着衬衣里套件墨绿大衣就出门了，还往手腕处喷了点云淡风轻。

董岩磊好歹也是个电视台的公众人物，自然约岳明辉来的地儿不一般，这个桌游馆相当于个高私人会所，私密性很好，也是许多老板明星们娱乐的不二选择。

刚到地儿呢就看见一个高挑的熟悉身影，一身运动服也掩盖不了他强大的模特气场，岳明辉闻着熟悉的香水味儿，他暗自碎碎念到：“不会这么巧吧。”

好巧不巧，岳明辉一走进他们的包厢就看见了翘着二郎腿瘫坐在椅子上的再熟悉不过的面孔，岳明辉紧张的情绪在浑身上下逐渐蔓延开来，心想难道这就是磊子说的大帅哥…？

岳明辉紧张得手指都绷紧了，指尖泛着淡淡的粉色。

“来老岳，我给你介绍下，这是我认识的另一个好朋友李振洋，你不了解娱乐圈，但是他现在很有名，算得上顶流了…我们桌游场上认识的…”岳明辉脑子嗡的一声响像要炸开了锅，他根本听不下去接下来董岩磊说了啥，他也搞不清楚自己现在内心情绪，有见到偶像的兴奋又有怕偶像戳穿自己站哥身份的紧张，他不确定李振洋到底认不认识自己到底知不知道自己身份，总之一股莫名其妙的情绪涌上心头。

李振洋坐在靠椅上，手里窜着珠子，眯着眼饶有兴趣的端详眼前穿戴精致的大男孩，头发梳成了顺毛，墨绿色外套里穿着解开了三颗扣子的花衬衣，露出若隐若现的纹身，细长的脖颈上挂着条纹路细致的项链，他看着岳明辉这身打扮不像是来桌游的，倒像是去泡吧的。李振洋张口就来：“我看他很了解娱乐圈啊。”

李振洋倒不是想为难自己的小揪揪，就是突然看到他这副模样出现在自己面前还紧张得都有些发抖了，他就想逗逗他。

岳明辉连忙说：“不是…”

“啊？你们俩认识啊？”董岩磊听着李振洋的话一头雾水。

“没有，之前偶然见过一面，你好我叫李振洋。”

“嗯…你好我叫岳明辉。”

两人寒暄了几句就加上了微信，岳明辉觉得一切梦幻得不真实，刚加上微信呢手机就收到了一条一万块的转账，附上备注信息：上次把你手机撞碎了也一直没机会道歉，真的很对不起。

岳明辉回复了个笑脸表情包，说着没事就儿，一桌人也在寒暄热闹中进入了游戏。

个吧小时过去了他们还是觉得玩得不尽兴，几个人就嚷嚷着要换场地开第二轮，不用说他们的第二轮立马就来到酒吧里。

看着酒吧乐池里扭动着曼妙身姿的形形色色的人，李振洋并没有跟他们一起狂欢，这不太像平时的他，这也跟他今天穿着有很大关系，平时的他一定现在喝得尽兴搂着帅0晚上还得来个419，但现在他摇晃着酒杯坐在卡座里静静注视着在舞池里疯玩的岳明辉，岳明辉酒量并不好喝个一瓶多就醉得倒地。

舞池里灯光四射暧昧模糊，一个穿着五颜六色的男人走去拍了把岳明辉的翘臀，岳明辉有点儿懵的回头，男人手还不停歇，嘴里骚话连篇：“弟弟出的水应该挺多的吧。”

李振洋注意到了岳明辉那边的不对劲，看了看身边的董岩磊已经醉得不成样子了，无奈摇摇头冲过去差点要给油腻男两巴掌，岳明辉被李振洋浑身散发的怒气吓懵了，油腻男也识好歹的走开了，嘴里还碎碎念着：“有主了还疯成这样。”

李振洋知道岳明辉已经醉得不省人事了，他跟旁边同样好不到哪去的几个朋友以及董岩磊说了几句之后就把岳明辉带走了，带着刚未消散的一股怒火也不管不顾将岳明辉直接打横抱起走到车库。

李振洋费力将自己的大男孩拉上副驾驶之后正准备关门，岳明辉一把用力扯住了李振洋手把他往自己身上拉，他对着李振洋耳边粘粘乎乎的呼气：“洋洋…你知道吗…我是你粉丝…我…我…现在不想回家…想去…你家…”

李振洋虽说平日里骚起来也浪迹无边，但听到自己大男孩对自己耳边呼气就够受不了的了还说回家，他哪里受的了这种撩拨，李振洋还是勉强靠着自控力忍住了，毕竟眼前这人正醉酒呢，乘人之危的事情他可做不出。岳明辉时而眉头紧锁时而喜笑颜开，李振洋无奈摇摇头调整了副驾驶的椅背好让岳明辉躺着舒服点。

李振洋看着岳明辉这样子也不像是能说清楚自己家里地址的人，董岩磊他们也都醉得不轻，无奈之下李振洋只好应了自己粉丝将人往家里带。

他刚靠近岳明辉时闻到了淡淡的跟自己同款味道的香水，他心里想着这得有多喜欢自己啊，把自己喜好摸得一清二楚了都。

李振洋踩油门前侧过头去望着大男孩粉扑扑的脸蛋，像只红红的小白兔，他俯身嘬了一口岳明辉的鼻尖，然后轻轻对他说：“小兔兔我们回家啦。”


	3. 余温chapter03

岳明辉也是个不老实的家伙。

在车上就一直哼哼唧唧嘴里不停的碎碎念，具体念些什么李振洋也听不太清，他只知道岳明辉一直在挑战自己的忍耐极限，他恨不得现在就把车停下把人操翻。

李振洋隐约看见了岳明辉身上的模糊刺青，他猜测着这又是为哪些个小姑娘或者小男孩留下的情种，越看越不顺眼，李振洋已经浑身发烫手心冒汗了，他决定暂时停止对岳明辉一切的猜测，不然要疯。

到家后，安顿好岳明辉，李振洋并没有立刻睡觉，他去厨房按着手机教程捣鼓了碗醒酒汤。从来不下厨房的他为了不吵醒床上的人硬是把十几分钟能做好的事磨成了两个多小时，看着做出来的成品李振洋十分有成就感的垫着脚端去床前一勺一勺喂进岳明辉嘴里。

岳明辉有一颗可爱的小虎牙，他曾经戴牙套时准备将虎牙拔掉，后来死党骂他失了智，虎牙这么致命的可爱利器拔掉就不会那么招桃花了，因此岳明辉也一直好好保护着保留到了现在。

李振洋看着岳明辉的小虎牙在瓷勺子上磕磕碰碰发出清脆的声响竟然有些失了魂，独来独往惯了的他已经很久没有这么照顾过别人了，他停下手里的动作俯身亲了亲眼前如醉如痴的人，两片唇瓣轻微触碰时李振洋心一咯噔，岳明辉小声呢喃着将唇语送进了眼前人的肺腑，轻声说着我们谈恋爱吧。

李振洋也没想到岳明辉会说这么一句话，他沉默了片刻，将被角捏好就去刷碗了，还挺有一副过日子的样子。

可能因为醒酒汤的缘故一觉醒来岳明辉也没觉得头有多痛反到还挺神清气爽，窗外刺眼的阳光透过窗帘星星点点洒在屋里的木地板上，岳明辉恍了神觉得一切都像在做梦，他顺势坐起一阵烦操的窸窣声将他拉回现实。

李振洋带着鼻音朝岳明辉喊道：“这么早起来干嘛呀。”

岳明辉猛一回头拍了拍自己脑门大喊：“这儿哪啊？我怎么在这？？”

李振洋早就料到岳明辉喝断片了，他伸手揽住岳明辉的腰逼着他又重新躺下，然后带着还没完全清醒过来的睡意在他耳边说：“宝贝，这么快就翻脸不认人了？”

岳明辉定了定睛发现真是自己偶像，脑子里又拼命回顾昨晚发生的事，但他哪记得那么多，回忆了半天也没想出什么情节，苦笑着对身边还在揽着自己的人说：“我…昨晚喝多了记不清事儿…做了什么过分的事吗…”这叫在自己偶像面前失格，这都什么事儿啊岳明辉想着，这都是私联了还睡一起了，虽说没发生什么吧但也跳进黄河都洗不清，这以后还怎么面对自己偶像，他不会认为我来勾引他吧，岳明辉越想越烦操越想越羞愧。

看着岳明辉紧张得头顶都要冒汗的样子，李振洋也睡意全无，岳明辉盯着睡衣使劲琢磨，李振洋也不废话一只手将眼前人揽得更紧了，把他腰往自己身上贴，另一只手撑在岳明辉微微颤抖的身旁，整个人一翻身，将岳明辉死死卡在自己身下。笑着对身下人说：“睡衣是我帮你换的，但我没碰你。现在你醒了，可就说不定了。”

李振洋说完片刻不留的就开始啃岳明辉锁骨，一边抽出来揽着岳明辉的手，去解开睡衣扣子，冰丝睡衣很快滑落开来，李振洋揉捏着粉嫩嫩的乳头，轻笑到：“让我喝口兔子奶好吗。”羞得岳明辉满脸通红。

岳明辉平常健身什么的都不落下，所以身体线条锻炼得十分性感，这使得李振洋爱不释手，刚解下睡衣扣子的手就开始游走在腹肌腰线上，慢慢往下移从裤腰里伸向眼前人身下的硬物，根本没上手呢就开始硬到不行，李振洋停下手上嘴下的活儿开始起身去翻找着什么。

岳明辉浑身粉扑扑的像泡在了草莓牛奶里，翻腾了许久李振洋终于找来前阵子买的润滑剂和避孕套。他把润滑剂扔给岳明辉叫他自己扩张，岳明辉半天不动手。

李振洋笑到：“这不会是我们宝贝的第一次吧。”

岳明辉害羞了，整个小脸埋在被子露出几根碎头发，李振洋掀开被子揉搓着岳明辉的软毛安抚着眼前的小兔子：“别紧张，放松点。”

岳明辉还是被李振洋刺激得微微颤抖红着眼都要哭出来：“洋…洋…”

李振洋根本不听他的叫唤，带着润滑剂伸进一根食指往岳明辉肉穴里搅，从没被异物侵占过的身体还是青涩与僵硬的，岳明辉吃痛的啊了一声随即一阵狂抖。他紧紧抠住李振洋的后背抠出几条红杠来。

李振洋看着身下人紧张得不成样，他放缓了动作，带着更多的润滑剂的中指也捅进岳明辉的身体，又是一阵酥麻的快感，从未体验过男人性爱的岳明辉开始有那么点儿兴奋了。

岳明辉紧实的肉穴缴得李振洋的手都不好动作，他有点艰难的的抽插抚摸着岳明辉的肉壁正在寻找敏感点，很快岳明辉就被刺激得大喊大叫。李振洋吻着岳明辉的唇一遍一遍的喊着宝贝放松一点，手上还在不停抽插，他心想着用手就能让这个纯情的小兔子高潮。

看着扩张得差不多，李振洋又将舌头搅进岳明辉的嘴里，他舔着兔子的小虎牙勾着小舌头有一下没一下的咬着，岳明辉刚被扩张好的肉穴正空虚的等待着肉棒的抚慰。李振洋看出了身下人的急迫，可他就是不进去，岳明辉干脆开始急切的拉着李振洋的兄弟往自己身子里插，李振洋红了眼：“欠操是吗，老子今天干到你下不来床。”

说完就立马握着自己兄弟直接捅进岳明辉的身体，岳明辉觉得自己如触电般身子直颤，他从没感受过这样的快感。李振洋兄弟又大又长顶得岳明辉失了声，扩张后的小穴李振洋十分满意，温热的肉壁缴着他的肉棒配合着抽插一呼一吸，岳明辉嘴里只会喊着洋洋根本说不出一句完整的话。

李振洋趁着现在一直逼着岳明辉喊自己老公，岳明辉当然害羞不喊，越是不喊就越激得李振洋越顶越深。岳明辉被突如其来的强烈快感刺激得完全掩盖住了第一次的痛苦。他放浪的喊着哥哥操快点哥哥快点可就是不喊老公，李振洋就干脆停下，掐着岳明辉的腰开始教训起来。

岳明辉被李振洋玩弄得理智全无，床上的他虽说第一次但也骚得不差李振洋，他强撑着自己颤抖的身子跪在李振洋面前央求着：“老公我要。”还伸手去握住李振洋的兄弟开始撸。

李振洋满意的笑了笑：“真乖。”将岳明辉打了个转直接后入，一下比一下猛。一下午的时间也不知道换了多少个套了，被爱液浸湿的床单也粘粘乎乎，李振洋算是把这几个月来对大男孩的想念都在今天全发泄在了身下人的身子里。

不知不觉也晚上八九点了，他俩下午就做到昏睡过去，晚上是被饥饿感唤醒的。两人醒后四目相对，李振洋也不说话抱起眼前人往浴室走随便冲了冲就拿手机叫起了外卖。平时健康规律的他今天也打破了常规。

岳明辉看着手机上的地址一愣，又这么巧？？他顾不得三七二十一拉开李振洋家窗帘就更是惊讶了，眼前熟悉的场景就好像在告诉他一切都是天意。

岳明辉立马给灵超发了条微信：啥时候走，我搬去你家。但发完他又开始揪着手指头不知道在想什么了。李振洋收拾完床单下楼来看着站在落地窗前的岳明辉很有安全感，走进才发现自己宝贝一直在抠手纠结着什么，他往前环住岳明辉的腰撒娇似的说到：“宝贝儿想什么呢？”

岳明辉支支吾吾半天：“我们现在算是谈恋爱了吗？”

“那不然呢！进了我家了还想跑哪去！”

“我跟你说个事但绝对是巧合我弟弟也住这儿但他过阵子要出国留学了就喊我住过来添人气也算看个家我绝对不是故意的跟踪你或者蹲你家住址。”岳明辉按耐不住内心的紧张与兴奋，一口气不带喘的说完整段话。

李振洋咬着岳明辉耳朵噙着笑意反问：“宝贝这么紧张干嘛，以后住你弟弟家算怎么回事儿啊，直接过来陪我住。”李振洋还松了口气，幸好那个小男生不是岳明辉男友。

“以后正好把你的长焦镜头拿来给我拍私房照，只给你出独家。”李振洋松开环着岳明辉的手像只狗狗似的趴在岳明辉肩上喃喃的念着。


	4. 余温chapter04

岳明辉听到这番话像是突然跌进了蜜糖罐子里，甜甜的笑着扯着眼前人的衣角：“那洋洋可以不穿衣服让我拍吗？”

李振洋听后拍了拍岳明辉的头说：“没个正形儿。”转头又把人打横抱到沙发上开始欣赏着自己昨晚在漂亮身子上留下的痕迹，他似乎很喜欢岳明辉的乳尖，又埋下头来给小乳尖上吸下一团紫红的印记。两人忘情得连外卖到了都不着急。

终于第三遍门铃响起李振洋才肯放开岳明辉，然后大声吆喝着还躺在沙发上的粉红小人儿。两人都饿了吃饭时也没句多话，偶儿蹦出一两句就有一搭没一搭的聊着，李振洋突然想起岳明辉身上的刺青，下午光顾着做爱了也没问，他放下筷子神情严肃的对着岳明辉发问：“哥哥身上这么多纹身都是给哪些前女友前男友纹的啊？”

岳明辉瞅着李振洋这样子忍不住发笑，这人怎么就这么爱吃醋呢。

“我之前只有个前男友那也是留学时候随便谈的，本垒都没上过呢…”岳明辉瘪瘪嘴继续说道“这个纹身啊有一个是致敬我喜欢的篮球明星，有一个是陪朋友一起纹的没啥具体含义，还有啊…”

反正听来听去也不是什么特殊情种，李振洋这下放心了，吃饱喝足的他撑着手托起自己脸，盯着吧啦吧啦讲话的岳明辉打断他的解释：“行啦行啦，反正以后你身上就都是我的痕迹了。”

岳明辉听到这话后脸都红到耳根了，到底还是个爱脸红的小兔子，跟床上那简直判若两人。

俩人吃过饭又来了一发才肯睡觉。第二天李振洋笑盈盈地去录节目跟平常要不面无表情要不困得要死的他判若两人。换衣服时化妆师注意到李振洋背后的抓痕还有胸前的吻痕，露出一股暧昧眼神跟旁边的姐妹们小声讨论着：“这得何方神圣才能降得住李哥啊…”

得亏岳明辉昨晚还留有一丝清醒，没有把吻痕留在脖子锁骨上，李振洋现在事业上升期被曝出谈恋爱只有亏没有赢，这作为粉丝的他脑子里清楚得很。

岳明辉照例来履行站哥职责，买的还是粉丝区最前排中心位置的票。李振洋一上场就看见自己大男孩，双眼忍不住放光，这些细微表情变化岳明辉都看得一清二楚，被他一丝不漏的保存到了相机里。

节目录制结束后岳明辉就准备去搬家了，他还是打算搬去灵超家，毕竟他的恋爱对象是偶像啊还是顶流，深思熟虑后岳明辉给李振洋发了条微信说明了情况，并且跟李振洋约法三章贯彻落实地下恋战略。

灵超还有一个多月才走，岳明辉硬要提前搬过去也是搞的灵超一头雾水，以为自己哥哥有多舍不得自己想用最后一个月同居来弥补之后的想念。

可事实证明他想多了，岳明辉见到灵超后开门见山：“我跟李振洋谈恋爱了。”

灵超惊讶得半天说不出话，甚至狂掐自己大腿怀疑是不是在梦里。大腿都掐红一片了，岳明辉才实在看不下去跑来跟灵超说明缘由。来龙去脉都理清楚一遍后灵超可算是回了神：“你是说因为李振洋住我们楼上你才要搬过来的？！”

岳明辉点点头，灵超对着岳明辉大腿锤了两下发起“火”来：“好你个岳明辉啊，我还以为你是舍不得我呢，搞半天是个见色忘义的狗东西！你也真是可以啊，把人追星追成了老公。”说完还一脸不愿意地埋冤：“哎谁叫我宽宏大量呢，就让你跟我同挤一个屋檐下一个月吧！”

接下来的日子李振洋每天去工作，岳明辉就白天追星晚上出图，距离产生美，两个人就算只在活动现场看上两眼，也算是爱情的催化剂。不知不觉一个月也就过去了，这一个月里李振洋着实忙得不成样子，岳明辉也考虑到照顾弟弟的情绪晚上没有偷摸着跑去李振洋家，两人就只能靠着活动见面和微信来尝尝恋爱的甜头。

这一个月里岳明辉收到的对视数不胜数，他把一些图传上微博收获到粉丝的一大波转赞评，评论大多数是夸哥哥帅气，还有一部分则是羡慕他的男粉身份，能够吸引哥哥注意力。粉丝永远不会知道这是热恋中的小情侣标情夺趣的甜蜜方式。另一些对视他不想公开，只想永远封印在自己心中，他跑去把这些小秘密都打印成5寸照片一张张的收纳在册子里随时翻看。

一个月过去了也到了灵超该出国留学的日子，春末夏初有点闷闷的，岳明辉开车去机场送完灵超就打算去李振洋公司接他，李振洋提前跟人打好了招呼给岳明辉在公司车库留了个车位。一路上岳明辉激动又兴奋，嘴里哼着小曲身下浸湿一片，他为了今晚的相见做了好了周全的准备，学着上次李振洋扩张的模样提前给自己清洗扩张得十分仔细。

来的路上经过奶茶店，岳明辉又跑去买了两杯奶茶，一杯是自己爱喝的桃桃乌龙，另一杯是李振洋爱喝的抹茶红豆。他觉得奶茶就是续命的神仙饮料，这种激动人心的时刻不喝一杯不得劲。

把车停好了之后岳明辉就看到一个高挑的身影从车库入口出来往他车子的方向走，“怎么随便穿穿都那么好看。”岳明辉不由得感叹着，李振洋这几天头发漂成了银白色，这让他多了几分贵气。看着人越走越近，岳明辉也合上了快要流口水的嘴抖了抖身子正经的坐在车里。

但是某人一上车就又开始不正经了，“我想死你了大宝贝。”李振洋上车还没落座就双手撑在岳明辉座椅两边来了个湿哒哒的舌吻，在车里空间有限，这样的姿势也不舒服，所以没两分钟李振洋就还是乖乖坐下等着岳明辉发车。等归等手也不老实，他觉得今天的岳明辉太软了，让人忍不住想摸，手伸进岳明辉的裤裆就接触到一片黏糊糊的液体，李振洋坏笑着盯着岳明辉：“哟宝贝，这么等不急？”

岳明辉支支吾吾的也不说话，李振洋摸了摸岳明辉的硬物抽出手来一直盯着眼前这个大男孩看，这一个月过去进步了不少啊，岳明辉被他盯得心里发怵，开车都没法专心。李振洋也是照顾到交通安全就没再看着了，喝着岳明辉带的奶茶安静的坐在车里谋划着待会儿怎么收拾这个小骚兔子。同时还瞥见了另一杯桃桃乌龙，想着大男孩搞半天喜欢喝桃桃乌龙，不难怪脸红起来像颗熟透的水蜜桃。

熄火后李振洋环顾了四周空无一人，他将岳明辉压到后座迅速扒掉两人身上的衣服。显然要干什么俩人都心知肚明，岳明辉也想来点刺激。

用手碰了碰岳明辉的下身，太湿了不知道灌了多少润滑剂进去，李振洋顺利的滑进三根手指抠着岳明辉的肉穴，岳明辉爽得嗯嗯啊啊的哼唧。在车里不像是在家，虽说现在放眼望去空无一人但岳明辉还是不敢叫太大声，只发出粘粘乎乎的哼唧声也十分好听。李振洋抽出手指把岳明辉的双腿折到胸前去舔岳明辉身下的硬物。唇齿环绕间没两下岳明辉就全射在了他嘴里。

李振洋半点不嫌弃将嘴里的精液喂给岳明辉说：“是草莓味的。”李振洋也想要岳明辉给他口。

说着就把岳明辉的头往自己身下按，这是岳明辉的第一次，他学着李振洋的样子轻轻舔着舌头打着转，但是李振洋实在是太大了，岳明辉嘴本来就小，还有颗小虎牙怕刺到嘴里的肉棒，岳明辉紧张得眼圈都红了，李振洋有点心疼的从岳明辉嘴里抽出来抱着他安慰。

边安慰边把肉棒捅进岳明辉的身体，扩张得很好的小穴一直贪婪的等着肉棒的伺候，不停吮吸着缴紧进来的硬物。李振洋爽得呻吟了起来，他按着岳明辉的头不停往里面捅得更深，喘息声也越来越重，交合时混合着爱液发出的噗呲噗呲的声音更使得整个车厢淫靡不堪。

李振洋射进岳明辉的肚子里感觉肚子都有了起伏，他又用手抠出来一点半点往岳明辉嘴里送，岳明辉一边舔着李振洋的精液一边咬着他的肩膀不停小声呜咽，李振洋揉着岳明辉的乳尖又开始满嘴骚话了，“宝贝我爱你”“让我一直这么操你好不好”“你出了好多水啊宝贝”这一声一声传进岳明辉耳朵里，岳明辉更羞了，不停在李振洋肩膀上啃出大大小小的牙印。

李振洋按紧岳明辉的头最后冲刺了几下又射了岳明辉一肚子，整个小腹微微隆起像坏了小孩一般。李振洋不停吮吸着岳明辉脖颈印上大大小小深紫色的吻痕。

岳明辉被操得全身无力，李振洋给两人套好衣服锁好车门就费力的抱着被自己榨干的岳明辉上楼，岳明辉只能扒在李振洋身上软成一滩液体。到家后李振洋带岳明辉洗澡，狭窄的单人浴缸里放不下两个一米八几的大男人，李振洋只能无奈的将人淋浴冲洗，看着岳明辉摇摇晃晃的站在浴室里一不小心就要倒下，李振洋也加快了洗澡速度，他帮着眼前人清洁，望着随流水冲走的儿女们还有点心疼。


	5. 余温chapter05

星也追了四五个月，岳明辉这阵子光顾着追星修图根本没有想起自己还有剧本要写，他潜意识里知道这样下去不行，但奈何跟李振洋正处于热恋期，岳明辉根本没办法控制自己的心绪，身体远远比大脑要诚实主动。他这些天的心情也挺复杂，可能是夏天快到了，他的心犹如七八月的夏天一样发热躁动。

两人谈恋爱以来除了做爱也没一起去做过别的事，李振洋也还不够了解岳明辉，岳明辉喜欢什么颜色，爱吃什么小吃，他李振洋一个都说不出，只知道岳明辉爱喝桃桃乌龙。岳明辉虽说深知李振洋的一切喜好，但都只是停留在对爱豆的了解上，对李振洋本身的很多想法，未来想干什么，在未来里有没有他岳明辉，他也一直没问。关于未来，两个人对彼此的了解少之又少。两人的感情基础，还是有些脆弱。

李振洋有些怕热，虽说是五月的天，他还是开了26度的空调。岳明辉睡了一两个小时就醒了，他转头看向身边还在看书的李振洋顿时感到诧异。李振洋感受到身边的动静，摸了摸岳明辉的头问：“怎么了？那里不舒服吗？”岳明辉摇摇头往身边人温暖的怀里蹭了蹭，有些冰冷的小脸紧贴着温热光滑的皮肤，李振洋微微打了个激灵。

“洋洋想过如果自己不做爱豆还做什么吗？”岳明辉突然问到。

李振洋顿了顿，他没想过岳明辉会突然问自己这样的问题，但说实话他也不是没想过这个问题。“珠宝设计师吧。”李振洋合上手里的书看向他的首饰柜。

“我对珠宝首饰的设计比较感兴趣，如果没做爱豆估计已经设计出很多时尚单品了。”李振洋苦笑到。

“我们洋洋做什么像什么，估计不论做什么都会一鸣惊人。”岳明辉感叹。

李振洋伸手揽住岳明辉的肩往自己怀里带了带，又想问点他真正感兴趣的东西：“宝贝你呢，我其实一直很好奇你从腐国留学回来怎么还没到过全垒？”

岳明辉故作随便的摇摇头：“那还不是因为没碰到你。”他对自己的感情很讲究，也不是个随便的人，没到很喜欢的程度他不会轻易将自己交出去。

“我如果不追星的话现在应该已经是个大编剧了，本来我离开公司是因为朋友鼓励我在家创作。”人算不如天算，他岳明辉哪知道自己半路喜欢上个大帅哥还把人搞到手了，“追星太耗时间精力了，每天累得要命哪还有空去想这回事。”岳明辉补充到。

李振洋平常没有太考虑过做粉丝到底是要付出多少，他只是享受着被追捧的快乐。打开手机翻到岳明辉的站子微博，他开始细细打量着这些精修图的背后花费了多少时间精力。

“你其实能够去做你想做的事情的。”李振洋有些愧疚。

“追你就是我想做的呀，我又不觉得亏。”岳明辉眨眨，眼里充满幸福。

李振洋最受不了这种小眼神，他把人搂得更紧：“那你现在已经追到了就去干你想干的事情吧，我又不会跑，会一直陪着你。”

岳明辉被李振洋这番话感动到了，他确实也很矛盾于自己的现状，他也知道自己这么一把年纪了不能一直光顾着追星，岳明辉一想到这些问题就很烦操，拉起被角缩进被窝闷闷地说：“睡觉吧不早了，你明天还要去公司做演唱会前的排练。”七月份李振洋即将迎来自己的首场单人演唱会，接下来的时间他将被工作支配得满满当当。

李振洋知道岳明辉在纠结什么，岳明辉忧愁的情绪也困扰着他一晚没睡着，第二天顶着黑眼圈去了公司。公司的同事还以为这又是他纵欲过度的结果，实则李振洋一直在为自己的小兔子担心。他把昨晚跟岳明辉讨论的话题放在心上了，他在担心岳明辉的同时也在想着自己是不是能去接触一下首饰设计。

昨晚这个看似不经意的闲聊，其实触发了两人心中对于自己梦想的思考，两人都属于有些矛盾的纠结体，只是李振洋在处理问题上会理性得多，看着平时一副什么事都不在意，大手大脚的他，其实是个心思细腻的金牛男。

岳明辉今天决定去自己公司瞅两眼，顺便向自己死党取取经，昨晚他也没睡好，做梦都梦到自己写的本子被拿去翻拍电影了，但他又不舍得放弃给李振洋拍图。岳明辉是个容易把事情想极端的人，这些烦心事一旦集体涌来他完全招架不住，整个人都会变得暴躁易怒。

聊了一下午天死党也没给出什么具体建设性意见，但他也不知道岳明辉和李振洋在恋爱，岳明辉在这方面保密工作相当完备，只告诉了灵超一个人。死党只说追星没什么前途，要多干点正事。这件事还是得靠岳明辉自己想通想清楚了，这关乎到他未来的发展。

回到家岳明辉并没有立刻坐下，他找出之前打印的和李振洋对视相册集，精挑细选了一张他最喜欢的照片小心翼翼放包里带出去了。

岳明辉来到经常光顾的纹身店，这会儿没太多人，他把照片直接给老板看了看：“这个能纹吗，放胸口上。”

老板惊讶得张大了嘴：“这不是李振洋吗，看不出来啊老岳，追星都追到这地步了？”

岳明辉没解释太多：“能纹就上，我现在就要，大小你看着来。”

老板调侃了几句便开始对着电脑设计漫画图像，岳明辉坐在纹身店的皮质软椅上还挺直着腰板，他脑子里在想着先给李振洋一个惊喜，自己就追星为主剧本为辅的拼一把，总不能在热恋期就扫了恋人的兴，何况这还是自己的爱豆。老板设计了多久的图他就深思熟虑地想了多久自己的发展。由于思考得太仔细，老板连喊带拍的才把岳明辉从自己的世界里拉出来。

胸口不是个能忍痛的地方，纹胸口的痛感跟纹手臂那是两码事，老板很懂技术也很好，他沟勒出的画像正好覆盖在心脏，但心脏皮薄肉少骨头明显，会比一般的地方痛更多，本来就怕疼的他，抓着裤腿的手红得像长了冻疮，一根根青筋往外爆，嘴里也嗦着气，眼泪也还是不给面子的往下滴。

看着图像在自己胸口渐渐呈现，岳明辉瞬间成就感满满，他想着李振洋不是说过自己身上以后都是他的印记吗，那现在怎么擦都擦不掉了，就是永恒的印记。岳明辉觉得这是他全身上下最有含义的纹身。

纹完包好都快12点了，还好老板是熟人钱都没收岳明辉多少。岳明辉撑着疼痛的身子出了纹身店门，这时李振洋也好巧不巧打来了电话。

“宝贝在哪儿呢。这么晚了还不回来。”一接通电话就是自己男人带着鼻音的撒娇声。

“啊，我在外边有点事，今晚我回自己家吧…明天活动见哈！”岳明辉差点就答应李振洋去他家了，但转念一想着刚纹身完，还是在胸口，洗澡都麻烦就干脆不洗了，那这个样子哪能去见李振洋啊，索性就拒绝了。

“那行吧，那你早点回家。”说完李振洋也干脆利落的挂了电话，连岳明辉的晚安都没说完就被嘟嘟声截断了，岳明辉顿时气得跺脚，心里乱七八糟的想着李振洋是不是背着他在搞419。

岳明辉气不打一处来，伴随着刚纹身完的疼痛感，竟在车里小声抽泣上了，司机师傅都吓一大跳，赶忙拿出一大包纸巾递给岳明辉，岳明辉觉着自己这样也太没出息太没面子了。

到家楼下时岳明辉还故意停住顺着一楼往上看了看，数到七楼时岳明辉看着黑漆漆的窗子，越发不开心的大吼：“去你妈的李振洋，谁相信你睡这么早呢，狗男人狗男人。”

“说谁狗男人啊。”岳明辉身后突然出现一个黑影，把他整个人笼罩在黑影里，从路灯照射下的影子看，那人像是要把岳明辉一口吃掉。

李振洋双手环住岳明辉的腰，低着头蹭蹭岳明辉的小脸：“我睡不着，躲在草丛里等你好久了。”

岳明辉脸上面无表情，心里早就开出了一朵花，没想到自己爱豆谈起恋爱来还有这么浪漫可爱的一面，他转过身去双手勾住男人的脖子吻上他的唇：“我乱说的，你是最好的男人。”

说到底还是被李振洋拉回了家，一进门李振洋就严刑拷问：“这么晚才回来，老实交代干什么去了。”

岳明辉什么话也没说，慢慢脱下衣服露出红扑扑的红肿胸脯，上面的黑色头像像是一幅漂亮的勾画，“洋洋看看这像不像你。”岳明辉努力笑到，但明显还是很疼。

木子洋有些僵硬的愣在原地，眼泪瞬间啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，他不知道该说什么，从没有一个人为他留下过永恒的印记。

李振洋伸手摸了摸保鲜膜后面的自己：“宝贝…”

岳明辉知道李振洋是心疼了：“没关系洋洋，这个等过两天结痂一个星期之后就能好啦。”

“都肿了。”李振洋带着哭腔。

“我都没哭你哭什么。”反倒成岳明辉安慰起身边这个哭得不成样的一米八几的大男人了。

李振洋还在抽泣着打横抱起岳明辉往浴室走：“搬来跟我住吧，这几天我来帮你洗澡，你坐在浴缸里我来给你擦，东西也不用搬了，我家都有，衣服也穿我的。”边说边放水把人脱光塞进浴缸。

“宝贝你真的想好了？我怕你一时冲动到时候会后悔。”李振洋感动之余还是恢复了理性，比起印记不印记的，他更在乎眼前人的感受，他有些害怕自己会辜负岳明辉，李振洋现在只想好好爱岳明辉，把自己所有的爱都给他。

岳明辉听到这话后无奈的笑了笑，认真严肃的望着李振洋说：“洋洋，我纹这个不是要给你施加心里压力，我做你粉丝做你男朋友不是说着玩玩，就是想一直用这两种身份陪在你身边，我今天也仔细想了想，以后会边跟你活动边自己写剧本去投稿，我也该拼一把才配得上你。”岳明辉说完都被自己吓到了，他比自己想像的要更爱李振洋。

李振洋听了这么一大段严肃的表白后顿了顿停止了抽泣，他现在什么也说不出，只知道帮自己爱人擦着身子然后吐露出这么几句话：“你做出的任何选择我都支持你，我会一直在，我爱你。”

此时李振洋心里已经打着结婚的算盘了，他想着要不干脆带岳明辉去荷兰领证然后定居荷兰算了，还能创造尽数属于恋人间的浪漫。


	6. 余温chapter06

打着算盘那也只不过是想想，现实还有很多问题摆在面前无法抛诸脑后不去顾及。但现在他更加坚定了岳明辉的爱，他知道岳明辉是他李振洋的，他李振洋也是岳明辉的，别人眼里有幸福，而他俩的眼里有彼此，这就足够了。

地下恋一直是两人恋爱的最佳方式，李振洋想要光明正大的跟岳明辉在一起，但他知道这不现实，他职业的特殊性决定着两个人只能这么暗地里维护着这段刚坚韧点的感情。

李振洋在筹备演唱会的同时还要接一些商业通告，使得他在这段时间里格外繁忙，如果白天要接通告那就只能晚上排练，通常排练到凌晨两三点。如果晚上要去参加一些活动盛典，那就只能早起排练，时常天还没亮就得起床，这段时间他也就没回家，整个人都住在公司，跟新来的练习生们挤一个宿舍。每天肉体上的劳累远远大过于精神上疲倦，他心是不累，可是身体还是吃不消。生了场大病，还伴随着低烧，公司终于良心发现推掉了许多通告，让他全身心投入到演唱会的排练，同时还批了几天假。

这些日子岳明辉也空闲了许多，毕竟李振洋大部分时间还是在排练上，所以活动也少很多，加之李振洋成天住在公司，他俩也没法见面，岳明辉就开启了他的创作之路。

虽说他之前认为可以追星为主创作为辅来完成他的梦想，但谁都知道，鱼与熊掌不可兼得。他很清楚的意识到自己一旦追起李振洋来就干不了别的事情，他一旦享受于追现场的刺激与快乐，就根本没有精力去创作，一颗心都干脆要长李振洋身上了。

再三思考过后他选择了演唱会之后关站，在岳明辉看来自己只是不做站哥不奋斗前线了，但照样还是李振洋的头号粉丝，有像演唱会这种类似的购票活动他还是会去。当然李振洋一定也会给他留一张最好位置的票，就像这次七月的演唱会一样，根本不用他岳明辉操心，但岳明辉就是想要自己抢票去看他的superstar。

七月的这场演唱会是李振洋的个人首秀，但却是岳明辉作为站哥之路的最后一程，他没有立刻告诉李振洋自己的决定，他表面上是在等一个时机，其实心里很怕李振洋因为这件事生气翻脸。

李振洋的低烧得越来越厉害，体温不断上升，晚上做梦都说着胡话，嚷嚷着要岳明辉来看他。新来的练习生们都多少知道了李振洋正在谈恋爱，但也不会到处宣扬，毕竟谁不知道他李振洋是个只有三分钟热度，喜新厌旧的主。同事们也就把这件事作为饭后谈资闲聊了几天便不再提及。

公司给李振洋批下四天假后，经纪人陈博文一大早就把他送到家里安顿好之后才走。陈博文本来打算留下来照顾他，哪知李振洋非要赶他走，他只好约了私人医生下午来家里给李振洋输液，还一百个一放心的嘱咐了很多句。

岳明辉跟李振洋断联两天了，他认为李振洋特别忙所以也没太在意，因为李振洋的工作性质就是这样，一忙起来根本顾不上联系，岳明辉早就习以为常。此时此刻岳明辉正在家里跟周公会面，梦里的他拿着剧本骋驰在片场，李振洋当上了他剧中的男主角，岳明辉笑得像个三岁孩子似的还留着口水。

“叮—！叮—！叮—！”

门铃一直响个不停，岳明辉烦操的起床嘴里骂骂咧咧，寻思着哪个不知死活的一大早就跑来敲门。一开门岳明辉就被抱了个满怀，沉重的身子压着他喘不过气，他小心翼翼的开口：“洋洋？怎么…回来了？”

问完就发现不太对，看了看李振洋的穿着，六月的天还裹着件厚外套，抱紧自己的这副身体也是滚烫的，脸被烧得通红。

岳明辉立马提起精神将人扛到床上，盖好被子，接了杯热水，一系列动作一气呵成。

李振洋躺上床把头从被子里钻出来小声哼哼着：“我想你要想疯了。”

岳明辉心揪着疼：“怎么还把自己累成这样，我去约医生上门。”边说边拿起手机准备拨号。

“哎，不用，博文给我约了医生下午来，到时候他会打我电话，你接一下要他上这里。”李振洋使出了浑身力气喊出来这些话。

岳明辉根本不用反应，陈博文在粉丝中也是响当当的大人物，金牌经纪人可不是吹的。他点点头什么话也没说，起身去给李振洋准备早餐，这家伙估计昨晚都没怎么吃饭。

正准备往门外走回头就看见李振洋突然手抚摸着腹部眉头紧锁，他就知道这肯定是胃病又犯了，岳明辉又折返回床边，从床头柜里拿起常备的药塞到李振洋嘴里：“你有胃病你自己又不是不知道，难受了还不是得自己熬着，累到发烧，你们公司真是没良心，什么破老板，傻逼公司…”果然粉丝的本质还是会把公司先骂个狗血淋头，岳明辉望着眼前这人又气又无奈。

“你离我远点，别传染给你了。”李振洋看着近在咫尺疯狂吐槽自己公司的岳明辉觉得可爱极了，但他还是担心岳明辉的健康，他不希望岳明辉因为他生病难受。

岳明辉摸了摸李振洋的头说：“你怕是烧糊涂了，又不是感冒，就是累成这样的，放心吧传染不了。”

看着李振洋现在泥菩萨过河自身难保还在担心自己的样子，岳明辉准备说出口的关站决定，也咽了回去：“好好休息才能好得更快，睡吧，我去熬点粥你等会起来就能喝。”

岳明辉做好粥看着李振洋睡得正香他也不忍心叫李振洋起床，就专门保温了一份放在保温桶里，然后打湿毛巾去给李振洋降温。岳明辉吃完早餐准备继续创作，他为了不吵到李振洋把电脑搬到客厅开始构思剧本，岳明辉想起了自己今早的梦，他一定要写一个好剧本，到时候让李振洋成为戏里的男主。这么一想，这个本子也就照着符合李振洋的人设来走了。

构思完了大纲岳明辉才想起要联系医生的事情，他小心翼翼走进卧室去拿李振洋的手机，李振洋也没告诉他密码，岳明辉顺手输入了0421发现不对，又琢磨着输入了0711，锁屏刷的划开了，印入眼帘的是岳明辉自己的全身照，岳明辉看着还怪不好意思的：“嗨呀，这个李振洋可真是…”他又想起李振洋嘱咐他医生会来电话，便把手机放身边一直等着，生怕错过了。

眨眼间一天过去了一大半，岳明辉接到医生的电话已经是下午两点多，简单的交流过后医生很快来到了岳明辉家。岳明辉带着医生走进卧室一看，李振洋一动不动的连个身都没翻。多亏岳明辉把湿毛巾放李振洋额头了，体温降低了很多，医生掌握基本情况后交代，累到发烧是精神疲倦造成的，用物理方法降温就行，不用输液也不用吃药。至于胃病，医生给李振洋带了一些药，交代岳明辉一定要让李振洋按时服药。

岳明辉松了口气，送走医生后给李振洋换了条毛巾就又投入了创作，他心中的大纲已经逐渐明了了起来。忘情创作的他晚上就睡在了客厅，也是为了给李振洋更好的睡眠环境。

李振洋一觉醒来已经是第二天上午了，今天的天气不是特别好，乌云密布像是要下大雨。李振洋拿开额头上冰冷的毛巾坐起身来感觉浑身神清气爽，他瞥到了床头柜上的便利贴和药丸还有保温杯里的水，感叹着岳明辉真是居家好媳妇。

吃完药李振下床观察着岳明辉的房间，房里有个透明架柜放满了李振洋熟悉的东西，公司出的周边岳明辉真是一套不落，他还看见了一样特别的东西——《洋洋的对视集》。柜架旁有个镜头恒温箱成功吸引了李振洋的注意，“也该拍私房照了吧。”李振洋心情好得要命，趁着这三天假，他得跟岳明辉做些特别的事。

岳明辉是被饭香熏醒的，醒来来后被眼前人的装扮吓了一大跳，李振洋只一丝不挂的坐在他面前玩着手机等他起床。

“干嘛呢，大白天的。”岳明辉一眼就瞟到了李振洋的兄弟。

“又不是没看过，脸红什么。”李振洋注意到了岳明辉的眼神，坏笑到。

岳明辉赶紧从沙发上拿起一件t恤扔给李振洋：“穿上。”

李振洋不以为然的把t恤又扔回沙发：“外卖到了，我今天点了鲍汁拌饭，吃完给我拍照。”

岳明辉懵头懵脑的：“拍什么照啊，平常还拍得不够啊。”

李振洋干脆将人压自己身下用硬物顶着岳明辉的裤裆：“你说呢？拍什么？”

岳明辉羞得想找个地洞钻下去：“拍拍拍，那你现在快起来，吃饭去。”

李振洋飞速吃完饭就又一副浪荡样子坐在沙发上等着岳明辉去拿相机。灵超好巧不巧打给岳明辉一个视频电话，岳明辉毫不犹豫直接接起，他都忘了还有个裸体男人坐在家里。

岳明辉边聊边拿着相机走向客厅，李振洋走到岳明辉身后跟他脸贴脸的给灵超打招呼。灵超惊呼：“洋哥？？？你们在家这么奔放？对不起是我打扰了。”啪的一下电话被无情挂断。

岳明辉倒是穿戴整齐，藏青色的竖条纹衬衣配上一副金丝边眼镜，贵气感瞬间蔓延至整个人全身。李振洋望着岳明辉凹起造型的样子莫名其妙：“你干嘛呢？用得着这么有仪式感吗。”

岳明辉翻了个白眼没有说话。

窗外响起了雷声，下起了大雨，淅淅沥沥的淋在落地窗玻璃上。岳明辉在客厅布好景，也不过是拉了一条白色的布，打了个灯，摆上一段装饰品，还真把这件事当做写真来拍。他为了找角度整个人爬在地上举着相机给李振洋拍照，李振洋则摆起了大模的架势，就算是盘腿坐着也十分有气场，岳明辉看着直咽口水，甚至还伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，李振洋全看在眼里，他根本硬到肉眼可见的大了，终于还是忍不住，走过去拽下岳明辉身上的相机把他头往自己身下按：“我忍不了了。”

岳明辉最怕的就是给李振洋口，每次都让他极为费力，嘴都差点磨破。李振洋还是逼着他口，一股股精液直喷岳明辉喉咙，被吞入腹中，嘴角边还挂着许多残留的白色液体一滴一滴掉在岳明辉的藏青色衬衣上。

李振洋干脆扯掉岳明辉身上的衬衣，胸口上的头像再次印入李振洋的眼帘，他有些心疼岳明辉了，拔出自己兄弟，将岳明辉抱到沙发上。岳明辉甩开李振洋说自己还没清洁，很脏。李振洋也不多话，就又把人抱到浴室，温柔的给眼前人清洁扩张好后直接把人架在马桶上开干。

伴随着窗外滴滴答答的雨声，俩人又缠绵了一下午，李振洋快把眼前这人榨干耗尽了，才肯松手。两人都瘫在浴室地板上靠着身后的洗漱台。

岳明辉缓了很久的神才恢复些体力，他盯着李振洋看了很久。他觉得事不宜迟，越拖越不想说，趁着这个大家都冷静的时候，他张开了嘶哑的喉咙：“那个…洋洋…我决定拍完你演唱会就关站了…”

窗外的雨好像下小了不少，浴室里安静到只听得见两人激情过后的喘息声，岳明辉一直在等着李振洋的回答，过了很久才听到一句轻声的“嗯。”


	7. 余温chapter07

明明是六月的初夏天，但岳明辉此刻却觉得自己坠入了冰窖，一股股冷飕飕的寒气扑面而来，仿佛要刺穿他的身子骨。他偏头看了看身边的人，虽然近在咫尺，但突然觉得有点陌生。

李振洋转头看了看岳明辉，瞥到了他胸口上的纹身，有点心疼却又恼火的问了岳明辉一句：“一定得关站吗？”

岳明辉还是坚定的给了肯定的回答。

李振洋一言不发皱了皱眉，该死的胃又痛了。他吃痛的摸着腹部站起身，岳明辉察觉出了一点半点的不对劲，刚要上手扶住身边人，却被一把甩开了，浴室的地板上还残留着水渍与爱液，岳明辉就像个空矿泉水瓶似的一推就倒。李振洋并没有回头看看被自己甩到地下的人，强忍着胃痛走出了浴室。

岳明辉此时根本顾不上自己生理的痛，他飞快的跑去卧室想要拉住李振洋的手，李振洋却还是一个人站得远远的穿好衣服朝楼下门外走，岳明辉看着李振洋踉跄的背影消失在自己视线里，心里委屈极了，直到碰的响起一声关门声，岳明辉的眼泪和哭号才和被关闭的大门一起锁在了屋子里，空荡的房间里只听得见岳明辉的哭声，但李振洋并不知道，也不愿意知道。

李振洋回到家后吃了几片胃药便约起了晚上的局，又是一伙朋友，又是差不多的局，几个月没有尝过刺激的他现在突然特别想去酒吧找个0泄愤。

浴室里刷刷的水声还是把岳明辉给冲醒了，他不明白李振洋为什么会那么生气，心里极度委屈的他抓着淋浴头的手直颤。岳明辉越想越郁闷，又开始钻起了牛角尖，认为一定是自己在这个不合时宜的场合提了这么一句嘴，才造成现在的局面。总是急着往自己身上揽责。

所以自己身上还有着淤青的他也不顾痛不痛，光着身子又跑去拿起手机狂敲键盘，“一定要按时吃药，我等下把胃药给你送过去，还有对不起洋洋，真的对不起…”一顿猛的道歉后岳明辉心里舒服了挺多，他赶紧穿好衣服去楼上给李振洋送药。

敲了半天门才发现屋里根本没有人，岳明辉有些沮丧的把药挂在门把手上准备下楼，但转眼一想李振洋可能只是暂时出去有事了，他又把药重新拿回来准备去超市买点食材做点东西给李振洋吃，到时候连同药一起给李振洋，正好当面再道歉。岳明辉谈这么久的恋爱以来，对李振洋算得上是最有耐心的了。

经过暴雨的洗刷后小区环境显得格外崭新，傍晚的天空中还透着微微余光，路灯已经亮起来了，光影打在来来去去的行人身上。岳明辉步履匆匆，一边想着李振洋到底去干嘛了一边往小区旁的大超市走，心不在焉的他手机又啪的摔在地上，后盖立刻碎成了冰裂纹。还真是倒霉，遇到李振洋以来摔碎俩手机了，他把这次的倒霉也算在了李振洋头上。

李振洋摇晃在灯红酒绿中格外显眼，一身矜贵的打扮更加凸显出他的气质，这个酒吧也不是一般人能进的地方，能来的都是高官显贵名气十足的人，这里形形色色的人怎么说条件都还行，李振洋今天来就是为了找个帅0去满足自己的泄愤欲望。果不其然，根本不用李振洋动手，一堆堆骚婊就舔着脸的往帅哥怀里送，其实李振洋心里是厌恶的，但他还是敞开怀抱迎合着前来巴结自己的人。

李振洋并没有固定的床伴，在岳明辉之前有对象就去找对象，没对象只会通过419来满足自己生理需求。有了岳明辉之后他更是戒了玩乐的心，一心只想着自己的大男孩，但他今天实在是不爽，自己恋人要关站还不跟自己商量，本就见得不多这下更好了，之后见面机会只能更少了。

李振洋越想越不得劲，一直给自己灌酒，快上头的他骚话不断，虎得身边的骚0脸红害羞起来，李振洋很满意，他就是喜欢这种唯我独尊看着你做舔狗被欺负的感觉，而他的温柔永远只留给最爱的那个人。李振洋又低头跟围着他的人中最帅最骚的那个说了几句什么就起身了，小骚包听后一脸的害羞，扯着李振洋的衣袖跟他一起出了酒吧。

岳明辉买完东西在家里坐立不安，李振洋也半天半天不回微信，他只好带着药还有自己做的海鲜粥在李振洋家门口等着，这一等就是三四个小时，岳明辉也着实累了一天，实在熬不住就缩起身子靠着门打着瞌睡。

李振洋和身边的男人一前一后出了电梯间，岳明辉听到动静就立马醒了，看到李振洋回来他根本顾不上三七二十一直接跳到李振洋身上抱紧自己的爱人，但李振洋又甩开了他，岳明辉的笑容逐渐消失在脸上，不是因为李振洋甩开了他，而是在他们拥抱时岳明辉还看见了除他俩之外的第三人。

岳明辉瞬间明白了什么似的放下鸡汤和药往楼梯间跑，一路疯跑到家他才反应过来自己为什么要跑，这明明就是第三者介入了他们俩人的感情，在他看来李振洋着实出轨了。岳明辉气得直冒烟，他才明白不公开的爱情会爱得如此卑微。

李振洋看到岳明辉留下的鸡汤和药有些头痛，他提起东西迅速指纹开锁了家门，闻着骚男人身上浓厚甜蜜的香水味，李振洋差点要吐了，他对着紧跟着自己要进来的男人大声呵斥：“滚吧，以后都别来。”

骚男人觉得莫名其妙，骂骂咧咧的带着不满与沮丧离开了李振洋家。

小区的空中花园里此时夜深人静，但细细的听还是能听到一个大男孩的抽泣声。岳明辉没有立刻回家，也没有折回去找李振洋，他觉得自己没出息透了，他根本不敢跟李振洋当面对峙。

李振洋自己跟自己发着脾气，他心里其实很愧疚但又碍于面子绝对不回去道歉。他望着眼前的保温桶上还贴着张便利贴，上面是岳明辉道歉的话语和各种嘱咐。

字字诛心，李振洋恨不得砍死自己，他今天因为自己的自私发了顿大火后又因为面子小脾气甩开自己的恋人，根本不顾及岳明辉半点。李振洋更恼火了，他走向落地窗看印入眼帘的是自己的大男孩正因为自己的过失而痛哭的场面，岳明辉还是站在李振洋第一次看到他的地方，之前的岳明辉笑得像个吃了糖的小孩，而现在委屈得缩成小小的一团，手足无措。

李振洋就是刀子嘴豆腐心，死要面子活受罪。他一边担心着自己的大男孩，一边不肯拉下脸面去解释道歉。他关上窗帘想着岳明辉只不过需要透透气罢了，两人都安静一下比较好。

但是岳明辉可不这么想，他还在给自己身上揽责：“一定是…我魅力不够大…才让洋洋…去找别人的…”带着哭腔的声音微弱又无助，好不容易挤出的几句话还是在为李振洋辩解。他不知道李振洋在不在看他，他也不敢抬头去看李振洋家，怕失望。

原本关上的窗帘又被李振洋拉开来，看了眼空中花园，没想到岳明辉还蹲在地上缩成一团。嘴里骂了两句还是提起了鸡汤下楼找岳明辉。

这是李振洋住这这么久以来第一次来到空中花园，比他想象的要温暖很多，不难怪岳明辉喜欢。他轻轻靠近岳明辉身边坐在地上，一手揽过身边的人：“你知道吗，我第一次见你，也是在这儿。”

岳明辉有些诧异，刚哭过的他眼睛红红的，深情有些呆滞：“洋洋…？你不是…”

李振洋用嘴将岳明辉未出口的话堵入腹中，岳明辉被吻得有些失神，缓慢的松开嘴：“我们做爱吧。”

“是不是只有跟你做了，你才不会抛弃我，我真的不是故意的。”岳明辉低下头声音越来越小。


	8. 余温chapter08

伴随着接连不断的手机提示音，岳明辉终于踏上了苏黎世这片土地，要问为什么他会出现在瑞士，这还得追溯到前几天他跟李振洋吵架那个晚上。

岳明辉提出做爱的要求后李振洋并没有立刻答应，他看着身边的人一时间不知道如何开口，在心里只觉得现在的岳明辉卑微得根本不像最开始认识的那个人。

又是静得只剩两人呼吸声的夜晚，岳明辉望着一声不吭的李振洋也没死心，又重复了一遍自己提出的要求，李振洋只回了句“不了”便没了下文。其实李振洋是心疼了，拒绝的话里夹杂着哽咽。

但这话在岳明辉听来就是另一种意思，他轻笑了两声便起身了，走的时候缓缓的对李振洋说：那只怕你最后一次见我，也是在这了。”李振洋并没有什么反应。

岳明辉神情有些复杂，从眼神里透露出了失望，不值，又或是有些愤怒，这些情绪汇聚起来让他只能感受到难过。李振洋并没有挽留岳明辉，他还一个人蹲在原地，就像他之前看到的岳明辉那样，缩成一小团，不说话，也没表情。

岳明辉走后李振洋还久久蹲在原地，他感觉眼前有些模糊，不知道是因为夏天的热还因为心里的痛。他打了个电话给陈博文，陈博文开口就说“去哄两句就能好了，这方面你太擅长了。”李振洋听到这话愣了会儿，想想其实他根本没哄过岳明辉，每次都是岳明辉自己安慰自己好的，第二天他依旧像平常一样给岳明辉发消息，只有岳明辉自己知道，夜晚有多漫长。

李振洋有些不知所措，这并不像大家眼里所认识的他，他自己都有些迷茫，一段好好的感情，怎么就谈成这样了。

岳明辉回家后直接就订了第二天去瑞士的机票，他觉得自己也该散散心了，不管怎么说这次也是他自己先走的，他想着那就走得彻底点，其实心里还是盼着李振洋能来找自己，人啊，都是口是心非的动物。

独自旅行算是人生第一次的体验，之前不是跟朋友就是跟家人，当然最多的是跟灵超，刚出机场呢呢，岳明辉就给灵超发去个定位，几乎是秒回，灵超立马拨回来个视频通话。

“岳哥岳哥岳哥！！！你怎么来欧洲了？？来欧洲怎么不来英国？？？”灵超无比激动的发问，眨巴着水灵灵的大眼睛，小孩的眼里总是如一汪清泉，干净透彻。

“你们那啥时候放假啊，我到时候去找你跟你一起回国呗。”岳明辉视频边跟提前包好车的师傅打交道，望着许久不见的弟弟咧开嘴大笑。

“你来得可真是时候，这阵子准备期末呢，只有八天啦！可忙死我了，你准备在这边呆多久啊？怎么没跟洋哥一起来？你怎么黑眼圈这么重？？”灵超就像十万个为什么附体，也像个话匣子打开了开关，巴啦巴啦的讲个不停。

灵超说的这一大段话中岳明辉只听到了两个关键字—“洋哥”，不用说，岳明辉眉头一皱心一紧差点要心肌梗塞，他暗自怪罪灵超哪壶不开提哪壶，故作轻松的吐出两个字“分了。”在岳明辉眼里，他昨晚说的那话李振洋还没来挽留自己，那就是成年人的分手。

灵超听着有些意料之中似的：“我就知道好景不长，被大明星甩了吧？”说完还摇头晃脑的，一副欠打的样子。

“灵超你给我滚！你就自己回国吧，再见嘞您！”岳明辉火冒三丈，头发都差点给怒成火箭头，不等灵超说完话毫不犹豫挂断电话。挂了之后嘴里还碎碎念“被甩被甩被甩个球啊，明明就是我甩的他我提的分手，那个负心汉忘恩负义的家伙，不开站子就跟我翻脸，傻逼气死我了…！！”说着还抖抖自己领口散着热气，活像一只气得通红的虾。

来到阿尔卑斯山脚下，岳明辉烦恼的情绪也随之被抛诸脑后，他打算先在格林德瓦待上几天，一个上少女峰必经的小镇，这里以梦幻山坡闻名。小镇的地势不是很平稳，毕竟依山而建，但是配上葱郁的草地，以及夏季独有的骄阳，山坡上就像一幅画一样。这里相对其他小镇更为安静，岳明辉觉得挺适合他散心的，唯一不好的一点是这里网不太好。

岳明辉走后对李振洋的冲击还是挺大的，但他根本没有时间去处理自己的情感伤疤，病好后就立马回公司投入到演唱会排练中，无处宣泄的他只能靠一次次用尽全力的舞蹈将悲伤与愤怒在拳脚间化开，伴舞们都在嘀咕八卦着，公司同事也察觉了李振洋最近不同寻常的爆发力，李振洋的体重也成断崖式的下滑，几乎瘦脱了相。这样的李振洋显得更神秘了，平时就不太爱说话的他如今更是一言不发，不怒而威感从骨子里散发开来。但只有陈博文知道里头的内幕，一门心思担心着李振洋怕他再次累倒。

演唱会马上就要开始售票了，时间是早就定好的日子，7月11日。这是李振洋自己定的，那时他刚跟岳明辉在一起，当初公司会议上死咬着这个日子不放。陈博文没办法，谁都没在星期四这个日期开过演唱会吧！但最后公司还是妥协了，日期出来后粉丝们更是哀嚎一片，但谁能敌得过自己偶像，该看的还是要去看，票还是一如既往的难抢。

李振洋是留了票给岳明辉的，但岳明辉压根没放心上，还是坚持要自己抢，这下出国了网更差了，别说抢票了，发个微信都得转好几个圈。

岳明辉气归气，演唱会肯定还是要去的，毕竟还得再营业一次，没感情那也得有责任心吧。岳明辉在小镇里转悠，探索着哪里的网最好，毕竟明天还李振洋的直播，后天又得抢票，两地还有时差，他要用网的时间都在晚上，也总不能去人家店里骚扰别人吧，最后经过一系列的考察加深思熟虑，他觉得还是自己租的小公寓网最好。他也就决定这两天不出远门了。

不知不觉岳明辉就走到了湖边，碧蓝的湖水倒映出他略带沧桑的脸，这点沧桑感到使他退去了点之前笑起来的娇娇感，但还是显得有些奶凶奶凶的。岳明辉在湖边坐了坐就打算回公寓洗澡了，明天李振洋要直播，北京时间上午十点，那在岳明辉这里就得三点起床。

本来不是什么特别必要的事情，但岳明辉还是潜意识里无比重视，两点半闹钟响起，岳明辉刷的就坐起来穿戴整齐打开手机等着直播。仪式感一点不少。

终于，漫长的等待下直播准时开启了，映入岳明辉眼帘的是屏幕上那张瘦得显而易见的脸，岳明辉心里咯噔了一下，实在也才几天不见，岳明辉却有种久别重逢的感觉，他看着屏幕上的人吃吃的笑着，浑身上下都是藏不住的喜悦。看着粉丝刷屏疯狂喊着ggcw等虎狼之词，岳明辉还有些说不出的得意“得了吧小妹们，你们的哥哥在床什么样子还只有我知道。”说起还跟着刷了很多礼物，嘴上说着不想不问不在意，心里的想法，手里的动作倒是挺诚实。

但网络不作美，联通4G的国外漫游看直播卡成一张一张的ppt，但岳明辉还是一秒不落的看完了全程，还截下了几张图拿手机修起图来。修完想也没想就拿自己站子号去发图，修图的手不停在屏幕上摩挲着，他此刻还真挺想摸摸李振洋的脸，瘦得让人心疼。

李振洋根本想不到岳明辉会看他的直播，草草结束了直播后又投入了排练中，结束后看了眼手机有一条微博提示，小号显示的特别关心发微博了，点进去一看竟然发了自己的直播截修，李振洋瞬间眉开眼笑，嘴都差点列到耳根子后头，心里嘀咕着：“小样，还不是想我了。”又是这样，李振洋根本也没有去哄岳明辉，岳明辉就还是露馅了。

这破网八成是抢不到票了，岳明辉看完直播愁得要命，他干脆微信给灵超要他帮忙，没想到灵超三更半夜了还没睡，又是秒回，岳明辉一问，小孩正努力复习拼期末，他刚想提出口的要求又咽了回去，灵超看岳明辉吞吞吐吐的啥也说不出，一听就知道有事，便自己打开话题：“是不是要我帮你抢票？”

岳明辉还是吞吞吐吐：“那个…嗯…嗯…”

灵超放下手中的笔开始教训起来：“我说你闹哪样啊？到底分了没分啊？而且以你们这关系，李振洋难道不给你留票吗？你这样奇奇怪怪的，你非得自己跟自己过不去干什么？”

岳明辉不耐烦了：“你都知道我要你抢票了还问我留不留票的事干什么，我站子还得营业最后一次！”

“得了吧，说什么站子营业都是幌子，你压根就是对他念念不忘，也不看看自己怎么被甩的。”灵超不嫌事大的调侃着。

岳明辉忍不住了对着电话大吼：“whaaaaat？你竟然还以为使我被甩的？我提的分手！我提的！！！什么叫我被甩啊！啊！你个小屁孩懂个屁，滚滚滚。”

嘟嘟嘟嘟…灵超又被莫名其妙的挂了电话还被吼了一顿，怎么每次一提到李振洋，岳明辉就跟吃了炸药似的，有病。

岳明辉决定自己抢一抢票试试，第二天他干脆也不睡觉了就等着开票，望着屏幕上7.11这个日期，虽说早就知道了演唱会的日子，但还是挺感动的。翻开微信看着置顶的聊天框里最后一次聊天的日期还是吵架那晚，心里又五味杂陈了。


End file.
